1 Through 3 Is Like A Through Z
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: "So, you're actually as Dark Eco experiment on the run?". "Yep". "Motherfucker".  I started as a simple mechanic, then one stupid motherfucking zoomer changed it all. I didn't exactly count on being able to use Yellow Eco my friends. It sucks. OCXJak


"Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be". I find myself saying that alot lately. It doesn't matter what I'm doing; I always seem to end up saying that very sentence, in the same exact tone everytime. I made a nice living. I fixed pretty anything mechanical, but when I'm not doing that, let's just say I take care of a few pests. Yeah, I kill Metalheads, not because I have to, but because I want to. I work alone, and that's how it's gonna stay. At least, that's how I _thought_ it was gonna stay.

Intermission...

"That clears them out", I said to myself, taking deep breaths. I had done it again; I'd killed more Metalheads. And I didn't give a damn what others thought, whether is be good or bad. I took one final breath before I put my pistols back in my leg holdsters. I usually used Yellow Mod, but it seemed that today I had to use Red Mod. As I collected the gems from the Metalheads, I looked at my watch.

"Great, I'm late", I groaned angrily. I finished my task, then hurried to my zoomer. I took off as soon as I jumped on. Surprisingly enough to myself; I wasn't that bad of a driver, considering the speed I usually went. I also usually took it up to myself to shoot the speakers that blasted the Baron's obnoxious voice through its speakers.

I jumped off my zoomer and into my Garage, and hurried to my latest project. Fixing the zoomer of a fuckhead who almost blew it to bits. I sighed, and sat on my stool as I took out my wrench, and began to continue fixing what I could scavange.

"This, is ridiculous, you'd think the guy never rode a zoomer before!", I growled to myself, rubbing my temple in annoyance. I didn't usually get this bad of a wreck to fix, but y'know, the world seems to love to piss me off so, here I am. A to make things worse, while trying to bend a piece of metal to its original shape, I completely singed my hand. It did hurt, but not too bad since I did it a little too much.

"I better not have to do this again", I grumbled as I bandaged my hand. I looked at my watch.

"Great, he's gonna be here in twenty minutes, I'm five minutes behind schedule", I sighed, going back to work. I somehow managed to fix the interior of the poor vehicle, now I just had to replace the exterior plates. As I shuffled around to find the said plates, I got the rather rude visit of none other than a squad of K.G.

I pointed one of my guns at them and demanded,"What the fuck are you doing in my Garage?". Now, I haven't gotten in trouble with the K.G so far, but with them barging into my Garage contniuously, I was starting to think that was gonna change _real_ quick.

"Easy Rajani, we don't mean any harm today", one of them spoke slowly.

"Yeah, today, what the fuck, are you doing, in my goddamn Garage?", I growled, cocking my gun.

"We're just looking for someone, no need to get hostile, alright?", another said, speaking the same speed as the other.

"Does it _look_ like there's anyone here?, get the hell out", I huffed.

"Alright, but if you see a guy that looks suspicious, do something good for once and tell us", the first sighed.

"Fine, now get out". The K.G took one last look around before grumbling out. I groaned, and put my gun back in my holdster. I finally found those blasted plates just as I heard someone come through the door.

"Ey, anyone in here?", a rather obnoxious voice called.

"Ugh, I'm in the back, gimme a damn minute!", I called back, grabbing the plates and hurried to the zoomer.

When noone followed, I shouted,"Well c'mon, I ain't got all day!". I then went to putting the plates back on, which by the way can hurt if you get your fingers caught. I heard footsteps and, two people walk in behind me.

"Okay, I managed to replace the motor, fix the twisted-ass metal, and am currently replacing the plates. I apologize for the wait, I was five minutes behind schedule because I was taking care of a few pests", I sighed, bored out of my mind as I lodged in the last place. I melted the plates together, and threw the flamethrower on the counter, and took off the protective maks I had place on.

"That all ya need?", I asked, turning to the two. What I saw made me blink a few times. The first and only thing I saw was a furry Orange... thing. I just turned around, noticed I didn't fix a headlight, and began to replace it.

"And you fixed this by yourself?". The Orange thing was talking. I think I've lost my mind.

"Yep, I run this place myself, I got bored one day, and thought,"Hey, why don't I make a fucking Garage in my house because I have no life?", and thus, this was born", I replied to it, waving my hand a little as I took off the headlight. That's when I realized there was also someone else there.

"Oh, didn't see ya there, sorry", I said lazily, walking to my desk and grabbing a bulb.

"Way to feel appreciated", he said bitterly. I rolled my eyes, and walked back to the zoomer, and began to fix the goddamn headlight. Once fixed properly, I wiped my hands on a cloth, and sighed.

"There ya go, no need to pay, I do this to pass the time", I recited, pointing to the zoomer.

"Wow, there's actually decent folk in this town", the Orange thing said, clearly surprised.

"Hn", was the other's reply.

"Gee, nice thank you", I mumbled, throwing the cloth on the counter without looking.

"What was that?", the other growled.

"I said", walking over and poking his chest.

"Nice thank you". He glared at me, and slapped my hand away. I just rolled my eyes, and grabbed the keys to the stupid zoomer.

"Here's ya goddamn zoomer, now get the he-". I didn't get to finish my sentence, because something tackled me to the ground. I regained my senses, and saw a Yellow gem...

"Aw fuck, not here too!", I growled, grabbing a wrench and bashing the Metalhead on the head. I then kicked it off, and with a swift motion, shot it.

"What am I, a fucking Metlahead magnet?", I shouted, shootin another one.

"Where are they coming from?", the Orange cried, climbing up the other person's shoulder.

"I live close to one of the beaches that are infested with these sons of bitches", I replied, shooting the last of them. I put my guns back, and stretched.

"Well, that's coming outta my paycheck", I sighed, looking that the numurous holes in the walls I had created.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?", the oldest demanded.

"I learned myself", I replied, shooting the dead Metalheads to make them disappear.

"Anyways, considering there's a good chance I'll run into you two misfits, name's Rajani, I prefer Raj, not that you happen to care", I introduced, saluting lazily with two fingers. The oldest just crossed his arms, and looked away, indicating that he probably didn't care.

"Name's Daxter", the Orange thing said, jumping off the oldest's shoulder.

"Erm, what are you, exactly?", I asked quietly.

"What, you've never seen a Otsel before?", Daxter asked, putting his hands on his hips and raising a eyebrow.

"Sorry, can't say I have", I said, shaking my head.

"Hm, I shouldn't be surprised, anyhows, this tall guy is my sidekick Jak", Daxter sighed.

"Sidekick?", I laughed, smirking and raising a eyebrow. I could tell from the glare Jak was giving Daxter that it probably wasn't true. I shook my head, and gestured to the zoomer.

"It's all yours". Jak glanced at me, then grabbed the keys from my hand, and got on the zoomer. I was nice enough to open the Garage door for him.

He said,"Thanks", and he and Daxter took off. I leaned against the wall, and smirked at myself. There was a good chance we were going to see each other again, much sooner than either of us would expect.

Oh, how right I was.


End file.
